Cartas a FanFiction
by Vidian
Summary: Los personajes de Resident Evil tienen algo que decirnos... (Colaboración con Ary Lee)
1. Chris Redfield

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Soy Chris…Sí, Chris Redfield, el tipo "impulsivo" sobre el que ustedes a veces escriben.

No entraré en detalles con eso del sujeto impulsivo, porque sinceramente no sé a qué se refieren cuando me llaman así. Mi nombre es sinónimo de paz y tranquilidad.

Escritores, ¿a qué se refieren cuando dicen que soy sobreprotector con Claire?

Yo jamás me he comportado de esa manera con ella. Claire siempre ha sido libre. No puedo creer que me tengan etiquetado como el tipo furioso que enloquece ante la mínima provocación…sí, ese sujeto impulsivo, del que insisto, no voy a entrar en detalles…continuemos:

Como decía, Claire siempre ha sido libre; jamás enfurecí sobre los tipos que ella encontraba. Ni siquiera me molesté cuando Claire tuvo que ver desnudo a ese chiquillo de la isla Rockford; ¿porque si saben que ella lo vio desnudo luego de su transformación, verdad? Bueno, ni siquiera en ese instante enfurecí. Es cierto que la pelirroja que tengo por hermana es muy rara en sus gustos en cuanto a hombres, siempre encuentra a los más idiotas...o a chicos muy jóvenes...o chicos metrosexuales como cierto policía de la RPD que ahora es agente de la DSO, y del cual no mencionaré su nombre; se quedarán con la duda. En fin, que lo que Claire haga con su vida, es asunto de ella.

Me gustaría quejarme de muchas cosas con ustedes, porque realmente creo que me tienen en un concepto completamente erróneo.

No chicos, yo no consumo esteroides para tener los músculos que tengo, ¡cielos, esto es tan indignante! He trabajado durante mucho tiempo en estos increíbles músculos, ¿sólo para que lleguen personas como ustedes a mofarse en sus…_"fics"_?

He tolerado mucho de ustedes, se los aseguro. He leído fics de todo tipo, desde esos en donde me dejan como un completo animal irracional, hasta esos en los que me relacionan con toda clase de personas; ¿Chris y Piers? ¿Es en serio?

Uno ya no puede dar señales de compasión ante la muerte de un buen soldado, porque al rato ya tienen a una ola de escritores narrando sobre una relación homosexual. Les mencionaré esto a los ejércitos para que se cuiden de cualquier señal de aprecio que puedan dar hacia sus subordinados. Mejor aún, le mencionaré esto a CAPCOM para que hagan algo por cambiar mi guion.

Otra cosa que me gustaría dejar en claro, es que lo que pasa entre Jill y yo, se queda entre ella y yo. No anden inventado cosas, mucho menos exagerando las situaciones; para ustedes un beso siempre termina en…en…uno de esos, ¿cómo le llaman?...ah sí, _Lemon_. No, queridos escritores, no todas las situaciones terminan en una escena de sexo desenfrenado, a veces dormimos.

Sin otra cosa que tratar por el momento y esperando realmente que ustedes tomen consciencia de lo que he dicho, me despido.

Con cariño y aprecio, Chris Redfield.

* * *

**Hola, chicos de Fanfiction**

**Primero que nada, debo mencionar que Ary y yo volvemos a estar juntas en un nuevo proyecto. *Salta de felicidad***

**Algunos de ustedes esperan la continuación de 10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti, y no se preocupen, la continuación llegará pronto; sin embargo, estamos aquí con esta serie de Drabbles que tienen por objetivo hacerlos reír un poquito. Esperamos que les haya gustado esta primera carta, la cual nos ha dirigido Chris a todos los que escribimos fics en este fandom xD**

**¡Sugerencias son bienvenidas! :D**


	2. Leon Kennedy

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**__****_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

No soy ninguna clase de playboy, soy tan normal como cualquier tipo que puedas conocer, no es que camine y las mujeres besen mi sombra, no sé de dónde sacan esa clase de ideas, sinceramente a veces creo que están completamente locos… sí, muy locos. Tampoco estoy obsesionado con Ada, ¿creen que la acoso o algo así? ¡No gente! Ni siquiera sé dónde se encuentra en estos momentos. No voy a negar que me provoca sensaciones descomunales y que posiblemente me atraiga más de lo que debería, pero en serio…no estoy obsesionado con ella, no estoy en depresión porque no podemos estar juntos ni nada de eso. Aunque lo duden, aún me queda un poco de dignidad, por muy difícil que sea y pese a que ustedes se encarguen de dejar mi reputación por los suelos día tras día.

Quiero dejar en claro otra cosa; chicos, Claire es mi amiga ¿sí?… nunca la he hecho sufrir, ni la he engañado con Ada… estoy harto de que Chris me amenace con castrarme por culpa de las locuras sin sentido que ha leído en esta página… (Algún día comprenderé por qué razón lee historias en este sitio) repito, esa pelirroja simpática es sólo una buena amiga, y estoy seguro que ella también me mantiene en la famosa "friend zone"

Y…no, el empleo de súper agente secreto del gobierno no me da la paga que imaginan, tengo una situación económica muy normal para mi pesar. Y por favor, paren de compararme con James Bond, ¿acaso él combatía con zombis o lickers?

Un momento, ¿qué carajo significa "heleon"? no me digan que eso es la unión romántica entre Helena Harper y yo, ¡por favor, ya deténganse! Es demasiado joven para mí, y sin ánimos de ofender, ella no es mi tipo, ni siquiera la conozco bien, dejen de buscarme novia, no tengo tanto tiempo libre, ni dinero como creen. Y no, tampoco soy gay ¿qué mente tan trastornada es capaz de imaginarme haciendo cosas tan asquerosas con Chris o hasta con Jack krauser? Es realmente repulsivo.

Consideren un psicólogo como opción…al menos el mío me ha resultado eficaz.

Ángela Miller es otro tópico que quería tocar, la pobre mujer se ha visto terriblemente afectada por todas las barbaridades que escriben de ella en las historias donde yo soy el protagonista junto a una chica, ¡ella no es ninguna clase de acosadora sexual, por todos los cielos! Sí, está bien…me invitó a "bucear", pero fue un simple flirteo, ¿nunca han coqueteado con alguien?

No suelo hacer esto, pero se los suplico, ya no arruinen más mi vida, por favor…suficiente tengo con ser un personaje de CAPCOM. Sin mencionar lo que me hicieron en las películas cinematográficas.

Y para finalizar, mi cabello no es perfecto, no es peluca, no es teñido ni nada de lo que dicen sobre él, al igual que cualquier ser humano me lo debo lavar, peinar y cortar…ya basta de mitos estúpidos.

Atentamente, Leon Scott Kennedy.

* * *

**Al fin hemos recibido la carta que nos envió Leon. **

**Comenzamos a creer que los personajes de Resident Evil no están muy contentos con nosotros xD. Pues en fin, las cartas nos siguen llegando; ¿quién será el/la próxima que nos enviará una amable carta? ¡Descúbranlo pronto!**

**Nos alegra de verdad que esta idea les haya agradado, esperamos que se diviertan tanto como nosotras lo hacemos al escribirlas. Mil gracias a todos quienes nos leyeron y especialmente a quienes dejaron esos fantásticos reviews:**

_**Unalocacleonista, Ary Lee (te tengo que mencionar, hermanita xD), Jill Filth, Pamela 3 y Stacy Adler. **_


	3. Piers Nivans

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**__****_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Asúmanlo, estoy muerto. Y no, no era gay.

Déjenme descansar en paz.

Saludos cordiales, se despide para siempre, Piers Nivans.

PD: Los estaré vigilando.

* * *

**Los personajes de RE se pusieron de acuerdo entre ellos para hacernos saber sus quejas. Piers no se ha quedado atrás y nos ha pedido que lo dejemos descansar en paz. xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes nos leen y dejan review: **

_**LadySkyBlue, Diana Sanchez, Ary Lee y Siekavizza.**_

**No se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, las cartas nos siguen llegando y nosotras las seguiremos publicando xD**


	4. Claire Redfield

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

¿Cómo se han atrevido a hacerme esto?

Chris ha estado muy molesto conmigo por cosas que ha leído en este sitio. Él dice que los chicos que escriben en esta página son como los niños y los borrachos: o sea, que siempre dicen la verdad. Mencionó que ustedes han creado muchas historias sobre él, en donde siempre lo colocan como el gran héroe de los músculos naturales, y por esa razón dice que los escritores de aquí no mienten.

Pues bien, parece que Chris ha estado muy atento a todo lo que ustedes escriben. Lo primero que tengo que preguntarles es: ¿quién demonios le fue a Chris con el chisme de que Leon y yo… que él y yo…que…agh? Leon y yo simplemente somos amigos. Él no muere de amor por mí, y yo no muero de amor por él; tampoco hemos mantenido relaciones como las que ustedes se dedican a narrar aquí, ¡por dios, apenas si nos vemos!

Es increíble todo lo que escriben en este sitio, deberían considerar redactar algunas notas para una de esas famosas revistas en donde se dedican a desprestigiar a medio mundo; ¡les pagarían bien por sus excelentes historias!

Ahora bien, ¿a ustedes quién les dijo que Ada y yo estamos bien entradas en una enemistad? ¡Ni siquiera conozco a la mujer! Me gustaría saber lo que Ada piensa al respecto; la verdad es que, si no hemos tenido gran trato dentro de la saga no es por culpa de Leon, es por culpa de los productores que no nos han dejado relacionarnos demasiado. ¡Ya basta de creer que Ada es la manzana de la discordia en esa relación inexistente entre Leon y yo!

No mantengo una relación sentimental con ninguno de mis compañeros, entiéndase Leon, Steve (que por cierto, él ya ni siquiera está). Y si no tengo una relación con ellos, mucho menos saldría con alguien como Frederick Downing; ¡por favor!, sí, estuvimos juntos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en Harvardville, pero todo era por la investigación que estaba realizando. Fui amable con él porque sencillamente no sé comportarme de otra forma, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ser tan agradable con alguien puede llevar a un montón de escritores a crear una falsa historia de romance.

Disculpen si ahora no soy amable con ustedes, es sólo que no quiero encontrarme al rato un fic en donde yo sea la novia de todos los escritores y escritoras de esta página.

Jamás fui amable con Albert Wesker, así que no entiendo por qué demonios me relacionan con él. Me gustaría que me aclarasen eso. Lo vi en la isla Rockford… de hecho, esa fue la primera y última vez que lo vi, así que no comprendo muy bien en qué rayos se basan para relacionarme con ese monstruo. Además, él me pegó y me dolió, así que jamás saldría con alguien que promete entre líneas de su comportamiento: violencia intrafamiliar. Cabe destacar que él tampoco existe más, Chris y su amiga de África se encargaron de él.

Por favor, escritores de FanFiction, dejen de difamarme tanto en sus fics. Chris ya cree que he salido con todos los personajes de Resident Evil, lo cual está muy alejado de la realidad.

Se despide de ustedes una muy enojada, Claire Redfield.

PD: Sherry no es mi hija. La quiero mucho, pero ¡santo cielo!, sólo como una hermana pequeña.

* * *

**He aquí la carta que nos hizo llegar Claire. Creemos que nuestra pelirroja favorita se enojó un poquito, ¿será eso cierto? xD**

**Bueno, recuerden que todas estas cartas las hacemos con el fin de divertirnos un poco, pensando en lo que posiblemente nos reclamarían los personajes de la saga a todos los que escribimos fics sobre ellos. **

**Les agradecemos muchísimo por leernos y por saber que se están divirtiendo tanto como nosotras nos divertimos al escribirlas. Por supuesto, mil gracias a quienes nos han dejado saber su opinión en esos hermoshishimos y shenshualishimos reviews:**

_**Ary Lee, Diana Sanchez, Siekavizza, Pamela, Jill Filth y Girl-Musik**_

**Nos leemos pronto con una nueva carta. El correo se nos está llenado con quejas de los personajes de RE xD **


	5. Jill Valentine

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Hace mucho que quería decirles un par de verdades, como soy una mujer ocupada procuraré hacer esto breve.

Bueno, ustedes saben por todo lo que tuve que pasar a manos de Albert Wesker, me pueden responder ¿cómo es que osan escribir una relación romántica entre ese demonio y yo? Se los digo en serio, ese tipo era un psicópata genocida con serios complejos de superioridad…casi muero por su culpa, pero eso parece ser omitido por muchos de ustedes al momento de publicar una historia romántica entre cierto rubio, a quien odio con todo mi ser, y yo. Además, se murió ¿ok? Está en el infierno y jamás volverá.

Nunca padecí de síndrome de Estocolmo o algo similar, ¡ya dejen de drogarse! se los digo por su bien, muchachos, detengan esos fics de mi ex – capitán y yo como si fuéramos una pareja de enamorados.

Debo reconocer algo, estoy un poco sentida con ustedes, hay muchas historias de Claire o Ada, y yo…yo tengo tan pocas en comparación a ellas dos, es injusto, deberían escribir más sobre mí, pero cosas lógicas (si no es mucho pedir).

Hace un par de noches recibí un llamado de Barry, felicitándome porque según él, al fin había reconocido mi relación con Chris, tuve que desmentir los rumores de boda también, ¿saben que con sus historias pueden crear múltiples malos entendidos? Pues sí, lo hacen…mi padre casi sufrió un paro cardíaco al leer uno de esos lemons que ustedes tanto adoran narrar, por supuesto que los protagonistas éramos Chris y yo ¿acaso les gustaría que yo me pusiera escribir sobre las relaciones íntimas que tienen con sus parejas? Estoy segura que la respuesta sería no.

No odio a Sheva Alomar, es más, le agradezco hasta el día de hoy todo lo que hizo junto a Chris en África, no sé por qué motivo tienen una manía por hacer que la odie, o que sienta celos enfermizos hacia ella. Eso no es así, ¿de acuerdo?

De Carlos no he vuelto a saber mucho, y no, escritores, él y Chris no se odian…ni siquiera se conocen.

Jessica Sherawat no es mi enemiga, no la veo desde los acontecimientos del Queen Zenobia, por suerte no ha intentado matarme, así que tampoco inventen que me quiere torturar o sea lo que sea que estén planeando…tal vez ella lo lea y mi vida puede estar en riesgo, ¿quieren que me muera? ¿quieren que tenga un nuevo nemesis a mi espalda? No lo creo, con uno fue más que suficiente, y sé que muy en el fondo me quieren un poco, como yo a ustedes.

Soy más que un trasero y unos senos generosos, también podrían escribir historias en donde hago más que llorar por Chris, no soy la típica damisela en apuros, no siempre necesito que él me salve el culo. De hecho, creo que demostré muy bien que la situación puede ser al revés.

Con afecto, Jill Valentine.

* * *

**La carta de Jill está aquí xD**

**¿Quién será el/la siguiente que nos haga saber sus demandas?**

**Ya 5 personajes se han quejado, ¿habrá alguien más que tenga algo que decir?**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes nos leen con estas divertidas cartas, por supuesto, agradecemos infinitamente sus lindos comentarios. Gracias por dejarnos conocer su opinión: **

_**Ary Lee, Girl-Musik, Pamela, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Jill Filth, Siekavizza y LadySkyBlue.**_

**Hasta la próxima! :)**


	6. Albert Wesker

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

NO queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Para empezar, no entiendo cómo una industria tan grande como lo es Internet permite que semejantes cosas se desarrollen en su interfaz. Yo le daría un mejor uso a todo esto, comenzando por borrar todos estos sitios en donde se dedican a escribir incoherencias.

No he venido a perder el tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer en estos momentos. En fin, si estoy aquí ahora es sólo porque varios de los personajes han estado hablando de esto durante toda la semana. No quería involucrarme en chismes de lavadero, pero desgraciadamente fui testigo de varias historias escritas en este medio.

En primer lugar, ustedes tal vez creen que el trabajo de villano debe ser fácil o algo así…lamento decepcionarlos, no queridos escritores, pero ni siquiera se obtiene una paga decente para hacerlo. El mundo tiene suerte que no haga esto por dinero, de otro modo, ya habría abandonado la idea de mejorar la humanidad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Algo que me sorprende, y permítanme salir de tema, es esto de las parejas que forman en sus "fics". ¿De verdad me ven como una persona interesada en esos sentimientos absurdos? Insisto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en Jill Valentine o en Claire Redfield. Por cierto, a ésta última sólo la vi una vez…recuerdo que la pateé muy fuerte…disfruté ese momento imaginándome que era Chris Redfield, su mugroso hermano.

Y hablando del mugroso Redfield, no hay peor castigo que leer una de sus historias en donde me relacionan muy íntimamente con él. ¿Es que ustedes realmente están enfermos? No profundizaré en este tema…

Mi vida no es fácil, nunca lo ha sido… y menos cuando mi supuesto hijo va y se enamora de esa chiquilla hija de William y Annette Birkin. Es que si yo lo hubiese educado, esto jamás habría pasado. El amor es absurdo, igual que todos ustedes. Si Jake hubiera estado conmigo, hoy estaría pisando la cima del mundo, pero prefirió jugar al mercenario-vende-sangre-por-cincuenta-dólares.

Me estoy saliendo de tema. El punto es que sus disparates me conmocionan, cosa que ni el maldito viejo Spencer logró cuando me dijo la verdad sobre mi origen. Yo sólo venía a reírme de todos ustedes, antes de que ustedes continúen riéndose de mí en todas las historias en donde me involucran. Cuando logre conquistar el mundo y esté en la punta de la jerarquía, los primeros en arrepentirse van a ser todos ustedes, no queridos escritores.

Debo reconocerles algo: me impresiona su habilidad para inventar cosas, deberían utilizar esas capacidades para hacer algo realmente de provecho, un virus por ejemplo.

No sé, piénselo.

Atentamente, Albert Wesker.

PD: La próxima vez que me encuentre a un Redfield…lo mato, luego van ustedes.

* * *

**Nos hemos sorprendido cuando vimos la carta de Wesker en la bandeja. ¡Nos ha amenazado...a todos! **

**El correo se nos sigue llenando. ¿Quién creen que será el/la siguiente que se queje? ¡Hagan sus apuestas xD! **

**Muchísisisisisimas gracias a todos ustedes quienes nos leen, nos hacen muy felices de verdad. Pero sobre todo, gracias a todos quienes nos dejan saber su opinión. Los amamos porque son relindos xD**

**_Stacy Adler, Siekavizza, LadySkyBlue, Ary Lee, Jill Filth, Pamela, Girl-Musik, Yuna-Tidus-Love, y Project Revolution. _**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	7. Ada Wong

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Oh, no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esta estupidez, pero pienso que debo manifestarme al respecto, después de todo soy parte de este fandom…

Bien, me gusta leer he de admitir, sobre todo historias de Leon, creo que son un excelente material con el cual puedo molestarle, si les soy sincera le sacó bastante provecho a sus escritos, los cuales por cierto, son excesivamente idealistas y en el peor de los casos despectivos, sobre todo con mi persona. Está bien, lo entiendo, no es fácil quererme, mucho menos aceptarme, mi personalidad no es simple, no obstante, considero que el odio a mi nombre es excesivo. Yo también tengo sentimientos. No soy la zorra que todos creen que soy…

No me estoy declarando una santa con esto, sé que he cometido acciones que les hacen dudar de mis verdaderas intenciones, pero créanme, ser la _femme fatale_ de una saga no es sencillo, las chicas te envidian, los hombres te desvisten con la mirada sin sentir descaro, y la paga no es tan alta como la que suelen recibir los héroes. Así es, no todo es bonito, quiero que lo sepan, que sean realistas y repito, me gustan sus fics, pero creo que deberían escribirlos con más objetividad…

Hablemos del agente gubernamental (sé que quieren que lo haga) Leon es guapo, siento algo especial por él, algo que me provoca debilidad, eso no lo voy a negar; pero aquello no es excusa suficiente para lo que he leído por aquí en algunos casos. Han cambiado completamente mi personalidad original, para hacerme encajar en la vida de él y así poder conseguir un final cliché en donde tenemos un hijo y somos la familia perfecta, por favor, permítanme reírme de eso, suena patético para mí. ¿En serio, pueden siquiera imaginarme embarazada? Les juro que yo no puedo…y no está en mis planes. Lo siento, fans _aeon_, pero los pañales y los biberones no son lo mío.

¿De dónde sacaron que detesto a la hermana de Chris? Claire Redfield me es indiferente, no la conozco, y lo poco que sé de ella lo he leído en sus fics, (sí, leo sus historias de vez en cuando) ella no es mi enemiga, y no tiene nada con Leon hasta donde sé y…espero que así sea.

¿Saben? mis movimientos no son sexys todo el tiempo, dejen de describirlos de esa manera, a veces no sé si están describiendo a _Angelina Jolie_ o a mí…en fin, como les decía; no busco seducir en toda instancia, es simplemente mi manera de ser.

De Simmons no voy a hablar, me da asco.

Y de ninguna manera les revelaré para quién trabajo.

_See you around._

PD: Amo el color rojo, no me pregunten el motivo, sólo acéptenlo.

* * *

**¿Quién nos acaba de mandar carta? Nada más y nada menos que Ada...Ada Wong.**

**No sé ustedes, pero a ella no se le ve tan furiosa...aún así nos ha hecho saber lo que le gusta y lo que no. **

**Una vez más, muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen estas cartas y mil ocho mil gracias por sus lindos y pechochos reviews: **

_**Ary Lee, Nimerya Piers, Jill Filth, Pamela, Girl-Musik, LadySkyBlue, Clauu, Aspros y Yuna-Tidus-Love**_

**Las cartas no dejaran de escribirse, al menos no por ahora xD. Así que como diría Ada: See you around!**


	8. Jake Muller

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Chicas y chicos de FanFiction:

Esto es por lejos lo más gay que he hecho en mi vida, escribir una carta sale de todos mis parámetros, la última vez que escribí una de éstas fue cuando tenía cinco años, y si mi memoria no falla, fue precisamente a _Santa Claus_ (mataré con mis propias manos a quien revele ese antecedente de mi infancia)

Volviendo al tema, me siento como una mujercita escribiendo un diario de vida o alguna mierda parecida, pero de algún modo debo hacerles saber mi opinión frente a este asunto de los famosos "_fics_".

Siempre he creído que cada persona es dueña de su vida, por eso mismo me da exactamente igual lo que ustedes hagan en sus ratos libres. Sherry insiste en que debo leer las historias que hacen de nosotros dos, las cuales denominan "_shake_" (si no me equivoco), pero en serio, que flojera leer… así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué demonios es lo que inventan en sus cuentitos; sólo sé que dichos relatos traen completamente jodidos a los demás idiotas del fandom, por eso quería pedirles un favor. Sí, un pequeño favor, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer luego de que salvé sus traseros del virus C, digo, ya que no pagan en efectivo.

Como saben, tengo cierto rencor hacia el tipo de la B.S.A.A., ese que muchos de ustedes admiran, y para mi _excelente _suerte, Sherry también lo hace. El punto es que, me fascinaría que triplicasen el número de relatos homosexuales que hay entre él y su cachorrito fallecido, el tal Piers Nieves o Nivans, cómo sea el maldito apellido… de igual modo me parece gay. En fin, ¿podrían hacerme el favor? Estaría muy _agradecido_. ¡Oh, están sorprendidos! ¡Sí, señores y señoritas! Yo también tengo modales y sé agradecer por algo, no soy tan bruto como me creen…y otra cosa, soy capaz de hablar en serio, no en todo momento soy tan sarcástico, y si no me creen pueden preguntarle a Sherry. (Por cierto, eso era sarcasmo)

Como no tengo interés en leer sus _brillantes obras literarias_, no les haré ninguna queja, sólo una advertencia que espero sepan considerar; si me llego a enterar de que me relacionan con un hombre les juro que buscaré a los responsables y les haré tragarse por el culo cada letra de su patético y repugnante fic.

Y… soy Muller, ¿sí? ni siquiera se les ocurra relacionarme con el apellido de cierto hombre con complejo de Dios, del que no me referiré ante una manada de imbéciles que no conozco. Lo que piense de él se queda para mí, así como también lo que siento por Sherry. (Me sentí como todo un marica escribiendo eso último)

Finalmente sólo les diré que me parecen muy nerds, pero no son tan desagradables como los demás andan diciendo.

_Hasta nunca. _

_No pretendo escribir más idioteces como esta basura._

PD: Váyanse al diablo.

* * *

**Chicos, la carta de Jake está aquí...Nos llamó nerds jajajajaja xD **

**Hay una gran diferencia entre Wesker y Jake, ¿la notaron? Wesker nos amenazó de muerte a todos, en cambio Jake sólo nos mandó al diablo xD **

**En fin, muchas gracias chicas y chicos que nos leen. Nos alegra de verdad que las cartas les estén gustando. Nosotras disfrutamos mucho escribirlas. Sus reviews, ya saben, siempre nos emocionan muchísimo, así que mil gracias: **

_**Girl-Musik, LadySkyBlue, Nimerya Piers, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Ary Lee, Jill Filth, Siekavizza y Pamela. **_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¿Quién será el siguiente? **


	9. Rebecca Chambers

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Sé que algunos de los personajes les han estado enviando cartas para quejarse respecto a las historias que escriben en este sitio. Yo, bueno…yo me siento halagada, digo, no es como que todo lo que escriban acá sea cierto, pero al menos algunos de ustedes me toman en cuenta.

Creo que esa es mi única queja, y obviamente no es para ustedes, es para esos malagradecidos de CAPCOM.

No quiero hablar de eso, porque la verdad es que aún me afecta lo poco considerada que me tienen en ese lugar. Junto a Claire estamos pensando crear una comitiva con todos los personajes que han ido dejando en el olvido, al parecer Jill también quiere unirse. Nos gustaría que en lugar de utilizar nuestros nombres en sus relatos, los utilizasen en algo que de verdad sirva… No se me ocurre nada en estos momentos… #pancartaspidiendonuestroregreso

Volviendo al tema de sus _fanfics _(creo que así les llaman ustedes), pues sí me he leído algunos. Debo mencionar que tienen una gran imaginación, me he entretenido bastante con algunas de sus historias. Los pocos en donde he sido involucrada, me han relacionado con Billy, con Chris y hasta con Albert Wesker.

Les tengo una mala noticia, escritores, no he visto a Billy hace mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que ustedes están al tanto de lo que siento por él ya que lo han sabido reflejar muy bien en sus escritos, pero lamentablemente no tenemos nada. Por cierto, si él llegase a escribirles o ustedes saben en dónde se encuentra, ¿le podrían comentar acerca de la comitiva que estamos formando para los personajes olvidados? Se los agradecería mucho, de verdad. Ahora, respecto a Chris, he de admitir que la primera vez que lo vi me pareció atractivo, pero ahora me parece que sus músculos son un poco…demasiado… ¿protuberantes?

En cuanto al capitán Wesker, pues…la verdad me dio horror de sólo pensarlo. Él me da un poco de miedo.

Si quieren colocarme una pareja en sus_ fics_, les agradecería que sólo me relacionasen con Billy, pero no escriban tantas escenas de sexo, él podría estar leyendo... o bueno, al menos no le digan que yo les dije que me pongan de pareja con él.

Chicos, yo realmente los admiro, sobre todo porque me parece muy valiente que publiquen estas ridículas historias, es que creo que a mí me daría pena.

En fin, los quiero mucho.

_Se despide, Rebecca Chambers._

PD: #pancartaspidiendonuestroregresonoloolviden

* * *

**No sé si Rebecca quiso ofendernos o si de verdad es demasiado linda. ¿Ustedes qué dicen, la ayudamos con las pancartas xD? **

**Muchas, muchas gracias. A Ary y a mí nos alegra muchísisisimo que les gusten tanto estas cartas. Sobre todo agradecemos un montón el apoyo que hemos recibido de cada uno de ustedes. Mil gracias:**

_**Girl-Musik, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Ary Lee, Nimerya Piers, Jill Filth, Pamela (no te preocupes por tu nombre xD), LadySkyBlue y Siekavizza. **_

**¡Hasta la próxima carta! :) **


	10. Nemesis

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

STARS:

STAAAARS!

_Nemesis_

PD: STARS...

* * *

**¿Ah? **

**Nemesis también nos hizo llegar su carta, pero no estamos seguras si la nota iba para nosotros o para los STARS. Suponemos que tendremos que enviar esta posible amenaza a los ex - integrantes de los STARS. **

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndonos, también por agregarnos a sus alertas y a sus favoritos. Agradecemos infinitamente todo el apoyo que hemos recibido. Y mil ocho mil gracias por sus lindos reviews: **

_**LadySkyBlue, Girl-Musik, Ary Lee y Jill Filth. **_

**¿Qué otra carta recibiremos? **

**Nos leemos hasta la siguiente correspondencia xD **


	11. Barry Burton

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

**_By: Ary Lee & Vidian._**

**_Cartas a FanFiction_**

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Admito que estoy enviando esta carta como el buen chismoso que soy, se me hace que ustedes saben varias cosas que pueden serme de utilidad, principalmente por eso les estoy escribiendo.

Es que he leído muchos de sus fics y me parecen muy reales, de hecho, estoy esperando la actualización de varios, así que… como comprenderán; tengo muchas preguntas al respecto, por ejemplo: ¿Es cierto que Jill y Chris son novios y todos sus besos terminan en sexo? ¿Leon usa peluca y llora por Ada todas las noches? ¿Ashley Graham no tiene cerebro? ¿Claire ama en secreto a Leon y también a Wesker? ¿Piers y Chris en verdad han hecho todas esas cosas que han descrito de ellos?, en serio, ya no sé quién es el pasivo o cuál es el activo…Dios, no puedo creer que haya leído esas historias, y lo que es peor, no puedo creer que se los esté comentando a ustedes.

Y la última pregunta… ¿Sherry y Jake están comprometidos? De la respuesta ser afirmativa, me muero por saber todos los detalles de la boda.

Lo sé, son muchas interrogantes, pero no puedo estar tranquilo si no obtengo respuestas. Katty dice que soy muy entrometido e impaciente, sin embargo, es la primera persona en preguntarme sobre las nuevas tendencias del fandom.

No sé cómo pasó, pero estoy obsesionado con _FanFiction_, entro diariamente unas veinte veces y aun así no me es suficiente…sé que necesito terapia, pero antes respóndanme por favor.

Previo a despedirme, quisiera hacerles un pequeño reclamo ¿por qué aparezco en tan pocos fics?, está bien que CAPCOM se olvidase de mí, pero de ustedes no me lo esperaba, estoy dolido…muy dolido, yo me considero fan de sus historias, al menos compénsenme con un _one – shot_ o un _drabble_ ¡Lo que sea!

En fin, me temo que deberé unirme a la campaña de Rebecca.

Agradecería mucho que respondieran a mis dudas.

Saludos Cordiales, se despide: Barry Burton.

PD: Creo que Chris sí usa esteroides.

* * *

**Hemos recibido una nueva carta de nada más y nada menos que Barry Burton. ¿Qué hacemos, le contestamos sus interrogantes y de paso le decimos sobre la posible amenaza de Nemesis? **

**Barry es un chismoso total xD **

**Ary y yo no nos cansaremos nunca de agradecerles lo mucho que nos han apoyado con este fic...A TODOS, a quienes nos colocan en sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes nos dejan saber su opinión en sus sensuales reviews: **

_**Ary Lee, LadySkyBlue, Jill Filth, Nimerya Piers, mesias619, Girl-Musik, roseimagine, Pamela y también muchas gracias a los comentarios anónimos (guest)**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. Sherry Birkin

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

Escritores de FanFiction:

He estado muy pendiente de sus _fics_ en estos últimos días, sobre todo porque los demás personajes han estado hablando de esto durante un buen rato. No entendía muy bien por qué estaban tan enojados, así que tuve que entrar a leer algunas de sus historias para comprender un poco todo el asunto. El caso es que me encontré con muchas cosas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus escritos relacionados con Jake y conmigo. Incluso tuve que decirle a Jake que debía entrar a leer todo lo que escribían sobre nosotros.

En fin, que ahora entiendo por qué Leon y Claire se han distanciado en estos últimos días, pues es que muchos de ustedes se han encargado de formarles relaciones amorosas sin ton ni son, y supongo entonces que no quieren seguir creando escándalos. No quiero sonar grosera, pero en muchos de esos fics a los que ustedes denominan _Cleon_, me ponen como una loca ansiosa porque Leon y Claire estén juntos; chicos, eso no es cierto, quiero mucho a ese par, los dos me han ayudado bastante, pero jamás interferiría en sus relaciones personales… ¡Eso no es de dios!

Esto… la verdad me duele un poco, creía que los grandes fanáticos de Resident Evil me conocían desde niña. ¿Piensan que mi meta en la vida es hacer que Leon y Claire se casen? No, chicos, tengo una relación que cuidar y no es precisamente la de ellos.

Ya, ya, no quiero sonar tan estricta, esa es la única gran queja que tengo y no es para todos los que escriben en este lugar. A pesar de eso, me he divertido muchísimo con sus relatos. No tenía idea de por qué Jake se la ha pasado molestando a Chris con ese chico…el soldado que murió en China, pero ahora lo sé y la verdad es un tanto gracioso. Leí esos _fics_ en donde relacionan a Chris con Piers y ¡santa madre!, no sabía que los hombres en relaciones homosexuales pudieran hacer tantas cosas cuando están solos y cachondos. Ya entiendo por qué Jill ha estado cuestionando a Chris al respecto.

Creo que esto ha sido todo, y tengo que felicitarlos porque me han gustado mucho sus fics _"Shake"_ (Sí, ya hasta me aprendí el nombre), no son muchos quienes los escriben, pero son buenos en su mayoría. Ya hasta tengo pensando utilizar con Jake algunas de las cosas que he leído aquí…sobre todo eso de los lemons. (Sus fics están mejores que el Kama sutra)

Por último, no quiero que suene como queja porque mi queja ya la hice, pero no me describan tan infantil en sus escritos… ¡No soy infantil!

_Con cariño, Sherry Birkin (la mejor agente de la DSO)._

PD: ¡Tengo poderes regenerativos y ustedes no! ¡Lero, lero!

* * *

**¿Ya nos quedo claro que Sherry no es infantil, verdad?**

**Jajajaja La hija de los Birkin ya nos hizo llegar sus demandas, por un momento pensamos que se iba a molestar tanto como Claire, menos mal que no ha sido así.**

**Chicos, de verdad mil, mil gracias por leer el fic. Estaremos siempre muy agradecidas con ustedes. No imaginan lo feliz que nos hace saber que estas cartas les están gustando y que las están disfrutando mucho. Gracias por colocarnos en sus alertas y favoritos, y gracias por sus siempre lindos reviews: **

_**Ary Lee, Jill Filth, Nimerya Piers, Siekavizza, roseimagine, Yuna-Tidus-Love, Girl-Musik, LadySkyBlue y mesias619**_

**Sus mensajes nos animan a continuar con todo esto. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

**¿De quién será la siguiente carta? ¡Pronto lo sabremos!**


	13. Excella Gionne

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

Bien, lo entiendo, sólo salí en un juego y morí en el mismo, pero… ¡¿acaso nadie me ha incluido en sus estúpidas historias aunque sea una vez?! ¡Dios! casi no hay fics en los que aparezca una mención a mi nombre, y eso es indignante…soy Excella Gionne y merezco como mínimo un cincuenta por ciento de la atención de cualquier lector o escritor de este sitio. Piers Nivans apareció en una entrega de la saga y tiene más de cincuenta fics, homosexuales, pero fics al fin y al cabo.

Hey, tú, sí, tú… la persona que está leyendo en este instante, deberías estar moviéndote y comenzando a escribir un fic en donde yo sea la protagonista absoluta, y hazlo pronto, no me gusta esperar (y por cierto, es una orden que espero tu pequeño cerebro pueda procesar). Es más, yo no debería estar haciendo esta carta para comunicarme con seres tan básicos como ustedes, y de manera tan primitiva he de añadir, pero en vista de que está de moda en el frandom, me vi en la obligación de hacerlo.

También sé que existen varios rumores sobre mis pechos, y es un tema que tocaré sólo esta vez, ¿entendieron? Son naturales, no son silicona, ni nada por el estilo, ¿ok? Los tengo grandes y ¿qué? ¿Tienen envidia? No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada… te familiarizas con el sentimiento al haber nacido exitosa y preciosa. En fin, es algo que ustedes jamás conocerán. Y quiero dejar en claro que nada, absolutamente nada de mi cuerpo es artificial…nací perfecta y así me morí, no acepto replicas al respecto.

De Albert prefiero no referirme, únicamente me daré la libertad de dejarle un consejo a las chicas que están leyendo esto; niñas, nunca, nunca en la vida confíen en un hombre alto, guapo y de cabello rubio, mucho menos si lleva gafas oscuras. Sé que les será difícil en un principio, pero créanme, no deben sucumbir…si quieren seguir viviendo, no flaqueen, por favor no lo hagan.

Sin embargo, no me interesa lo que les suceda, pero no digan después que no se los advertí.

Y dejen de emparejar a mi Albert con tipas con las que él jamás se relacionaría, por todos los cielos, Jill Valentine era su mascota y nada más, Claire Redfield…ella, ¿es en serio? (no quiero hablar de esto) Incluso lo han puesto de amante con la zorra vulgar de Ada Wong, se los diré por última vez… ¡No lo relacionen con otras tipas! Su único interés romántico he sido yo, tanto así que dejó que Chris y la negra esa lo mataran sólo para reencontrarse conmigo en el más allá. Dejen de ser tan ilusos, es más que evidente que yo fui el amor de su vida.

_Saludos cordiales. _

PD: Está bien, lo admito, me puse implantes mamarios para impresionar a Albert.

* * *

**Ya tenemos una carta más...nos demoramos porque el correo se nos atascó y entonces nos era difícil sacar la correspondencia. Ustedes saben, ¿no? *Nadie les cree* xD**

**Bueno, ya, ya. Acá tenemos otra carta y Ary y yo hemos quedado sorprendidas al darnos cuenta de quién era, sin embargo un misterio más del universo se resolvió: ¡Excella tenía implantes!**

**Muchas gracias, chicas y chicos lindos del fandom. De verdad que nosotras jamás nos cansaremos de agradecerles todo el apoyo. A quienes nos leen, a quienes nos agregaron en favoritos y a quienes nos tienen en sus alertas. Por supuesto muchísimas gracias por todos esos lindos reviews: **

_**Ary Lee, Jill Filth (Y gracias por el review 100 :D), roseimagine, The Lady Of The Musik, Yuna-Tidus-Love, LadySkyBlue, Gabyedro, Siekavizza, Project Revolution y Nimerya Piers.**_

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Steve Burnside

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

Hey, chicos de FanFiction.

Soy Steve, Steve Burnside. ¿Alguno me recuerda?

Supongo que sí. Estuve acompañando en la isla Rockford a Claire, la linda pelirroja.

Quisiera volver a verla, pero ahora es prácticamente imposible. Ni siquiera para pedirles a ustedes de favor que la saluden. He estado leyendo algunos de sus _fics_, principalmente buscando aquellos en donde nos relacionen a Claire y a mí, pero ya me he dado cuenta que no soy del agrado de muchos. De hecho, creo que la mayoría de ustedes me detestan. No entiendo muy bien esa parte y me gustaría que alguno de los autores que han escrito barbaridad y media bajo mi nombre, me dijese un argumento de por qué me maltratan tanto en sus escritos.

¡Rayos, sí! Sé que fui contagiado con el virus T-Veronica, sin embargo, ustedes me han tratado peor que perro con rabia. En aquel momento hice todo lo que pude, no debía dañar a Claire; hice un esfuerzo inmenso por contenerme y lo logré, pero creo que el sacrificio no es ni muy importante ni muy impresionante en FanFiction. ¡Es difícil conquistar a los escritores, eh!

Ya no importa, de todas formas no volveré.

Como les dije, estuve buscando _fics_ en donde se me relacione con Claire, pero no hay muchos. No obstante, hay bastante de Claire con un tipo que al parecer es agente del gobierno. Recuerdo vagamente su nombre, creo que ella lo mencionó en aquella isla del demonio. Ahora sólo tengo una duda, ¿ella y el agente ese, que al parecer es todo un _sex symbol_, realmente tienen algo?

Mejor no lo contesten, no estoy seguro de querer saber.

Ahora, ¡no soy un pervertido!

No pienso en Claire como si sólo se tratase de un trozo de carne. La quise…la quiero, ¡demonios!, no soy como me describen. Sí, le observé un poco el trasero, pero díganme qué hombre no lo haría…ah ya sé quién, Alfred Ashford…sí, olviden lo que dije; sí existen hombres que no lo harían. En fin, ella es hermosa, y yo tenía diecisiete años, ¿quieren alguna explicación más a mi adolescente comportamiento?

Saben, a mí sólo me gustaría tener un poco de paz. No morí de la mejor forma y es terrible enterarte que hay gente que te aborrece. Por favor, si ven a Claire o pueden escribirle alguna carta, ¿podrían decirle que la echo de menos? Gracias.

_Hasta siempre, Steve Burnside. _

PD: Alfred sí era travesti y su hermana sí estaba chiflada…digo, por si alguno de ustedes no lo sabía.

* * *

**Otra carta nos ha llegado, y esta vez fue turno de Steve. ¿Lo ven?, él no es ningún pervertido, no lo juzguen mal xD **

**Wow, nos alegra mucho que les esté gustando tanto, no esperábamos que a tanta gente le gustase esta idea de las cartas. Estamos emocionadas y felices...y tristes porque nuestras selecciones salieron del mundial xD Jajajaja pero ese ya otro asunto. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarnos tanto con este fic: **

**_The Lady Of Musik, Stacy Adler, Silvanna Nightlight, Jill Filth, Ary Lee, roseimagine, LadySkyBlue, LalaGmz y Yuna-Tidus-Love. _**

**Por cierto, chicos, Ary y yo queríamos hacer un anuncio utilizando este fic de las cartas: Para todos quienes leyeron _10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti_ y están esperando la continuación, pues nos alegra decirles que el nuevo fic que llevará por nombre: _10 Cosas Que Amo De Ti_, saldrá pronto. No ponemos fecha para no quedar mal, pero pronto estarán viendo este nuevo fic por acá. Así que, ¿quién está listo para la continuación de 10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti?**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	15. Respuesta a los Reviews

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

**_Respuestas a los reviews _**

**amariaeugenia:**

Chris Redfield: Las autoras de este fic nos han pedido responder a los comentaros porque, según ellas, ya hicieron mucho trabajo publicando nuestras cartas. Leí tus comentarios, por cierto, fuiste muy amable al dejar un review en cada una de nuestras cartas, ellas deberían estar muy agradecidas. Sin embargo, esos reviews deberían ser para nosotros ya que fuimos los autores reales de las cartas. Ary y Vidian sólo se dedicaron a publicarlas...¡valiente trabajo!

Jill: No seas impulsivo, Chris, la chica no tiene la culpa.

Chris: ¡Que no soy impulsivo! *se va molesto*

**Nimerya Piers:**

Leon Kennedy: Hola, bueno… las autoras de este fic no sé dónde rayos se han metido, de seguro andan de vacaciones… mujeres… en fin, Hunnigan me obligó a responder esta cosa que ustedes llaman "review" así que aquí me tienes. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer estas cartas, espero consideres nuestras quejas y no, no uso peluca, ni extensiones, digo, por si te quedaba alguna duda * se arregla el cabello mientras se mira en la pantalla de su iPhone*

**Ishigo-chan:**

Piers Nivans: Fui sacado de mi estado de paz sólo para responder a tus reviews, ¿dime qué clase de persona me obliga a salir de mi eterno descanso sólo para responder? ¡Ah sí, claro!, esas autoras que decidieron publicar sus cartas y luego no se hacen cargo de las respuestas. Bien, seré breve; leí lo que dijiste respecto a la carta que yo envié, y tú sí que me conoces. ¿No quisieras escribir un fic sobre mí? Quizás rescates mi honorable heterosexualidad. Te agradezco muchísimo, pues en efecto, el cumplimiento de mi deber era mi más grande responsabilidad.

**Project Revolution:**

Claire Redfield: Debo reconocer que me gusta tu nombre de usuario, tal vez lo ocupe para estamparlo en alguno de mis chalecos; pero diré que fue mi idea, ¿no te molesta, verdad? ¿Sabes? si la respuesta era un sí, de igual modo pensaba hacerlo. A mí nadie me pidió que viniera a responder los comentarios que ustedes han dejado en nuestras cartas, pero no quería ser una marginada, con CAPCOM dejándome en el olvido ya tengo demasiado… y bueno, te escogí a ti porque me gustaron mucho tus comentarios, en serio gracias por leer.

**Gabyedro: **

Jill Valentine: ¡Hola! Vengo a responder a tus reviews ya que al parecer las autoras están de fiesta. Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta: yo no sabría decirte nada acerca del fic que mencionas que desapareció, yo ni siquiera sé cómo es el asunto en FanFiction, seguramente la autora lo eliminó de su cuenta pero no sé bajo qué razones. Ahora tú tienes que responderme algo, ¿Nemesis envió una carta? ¿Qué dijo en ella, mencionó a los S.T.A.R.S.? *saca la escopeta*

**LalaGmz:**

Albert Wesker: ¡¿Qué?! Se han vuelto completamente desquiciadas. ¡Me niego rotundamente! * Vidian y Ary lo empujan* Demonios, como verás, estoy siendo obligado a responder a tu comentario, si soy sincero, no puedo creer cómo fuiste capaz de leer semejante idiotez *suspira* se supone que esta es la parte en donde debo agradecerte por leer y todo esa cursilería populista, pero yo no agradezco, mucho menos lo haré en público. Te recomiendo leer algo relacionado con la ciencia, eso te hará una persona más culta que estar en un sitio tan absurdo como éste, además… *Le tapan la boca y se lo llevan*

**Yuna-Tidus-Love:**

Ada Wong: Iré al grano; se supone que tenía que venir aquí a agradecerte por los comentarios que dejas y no sé que qué tanto cuento más, pero la verdad esa no es mi responsabilidad. No es contra ti, que quede claro, estoy molesta por hacer el trabajo de un par de escritoras flojas que ni siquiera van a pagarme. *Ary y Vidian se acercan* Bien, bien, bien, supongo que ambas chicas deben estar muy agradecidas por los mensajes que dejas, ahora lo sabes. Ya cumplí con mi trabajo.

_See you around!_

**Hidan-uchiha:**

Jake Muller: ¿En serio te parecen divertidas estas cartas? Nosotros nos quejamos y tú te ríes de eso.

Sherry: Jake, no seas tan grosero.

Jake: Cierra la boca, súper chica, además no he sido grosero, sólo digo la verdad * Sherry niega con la cabeza y se aleja derrotada* Como te decía, yo escribí para quejarme no para que se anden riendo de mí, si te quieres reír y pasarla bien, puedes leer muchos fics en donde Chris se folla a Piers.

Sherry: ¡Jake!

Jake: Es la verdad…

Sherry: Por si no lo sabías, también hay fics en donde tú y Piers son una hermosa pareja.

Jake: …

**simpático anónimo (Guest)**

Rebecca Chambers: Primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? No sé con quién estoy hablando, ¡vamos, no seas tímido! Cambiando de tema, ¡qué lindo mensaje les dejaste a las autoras! Yo se los haré saber. Respecto a tu pregunta sobre la carta de Helena Harper, bueno, tendría que estar Ary o Vidian por aquí para responderte, pero creo que están dormidas. No obstante no debes preocuparte, desde aquí puedo ver algunas cartas, quizás entre ellas está la de Helena, no me pidas que revise, no puedo hacerlo, es maleducado.

**The Lady Of The Musik:**

Némesis: ¡STARSSSSSS! STARS…. (Traducción: "gracias por leer")

**Jill Filth:**

Barry Burton: Hola, linda. Te diré un secreto, acércate *susurra*… Acepté contestar comentarios porque es la mejor forma en estos instantes de sentirme como un escritor de FanFiction...pero ese es otro cuento... Respecto a lo que dijiste sobre mí en tu review; si creí en muchas de las cosas que escriben por aquí, es porque muchos escritores lo hacen parecer muy real, no me culpes. Quizás tú puedas decirme lo que es y lo que no es verdadero. Me ayudarías muchísimo, pues hace rato fui con Ashely a preguntarle qué se sentía vivir sin cerebro, ella simplemente comenzó a gritar pidiéndole ayuda a Leon...no comprendí nada.

**LadySkyBlue:**

Sherry Birkin: Jake, sal de aquí, debo responder este review…

Jake: Tú interrumpiste mi respuesta, por ende estoy en todo mi derecho de fastidiarte.

Leon: ¿Por qué están todo el tiempo en pareja, acaso viven juntos? *se miran mientras se sonrojan*

Sherry: ¡Lárguense de acá!

En que estábamos, ah sí, en la respuesta… oye, muchas gracias por comentar el fic de Vidian & Ary, y sobre todo por leer nuestras cartas, espero sigas leyéndolas, supe que el correo ha estado recibiendo más correspondencia.

**roseimagine:**

Excella Gionne: Qué vergüenza regresar aquí después de haber confesado que uso implantes, ¿no te parece? Esto es lo que suele pasar cuando un par-de-intentos-de-escritoras no se presentan después de varios días. Qué irónico, yo, Excella Gionne haciendo el trabajo de esas dos. Sabes qué, la verdad no quiero hacerlo, no soy una vil empleada. Tú no tienes la culpa, es sólo que soy una Gionne y hacer esto sale de mis...

Ary y Vidian: ¡Al sótano!

Excella: Pero...

Ary y Vidian: ¡Ahora!

**Silvanna Nightligh:**

Steve Burnside: ¡Hola! Hey, créeme que a mí tampoco me gustan los zombis, son bastantes asquerosos a decir verdad, pero en serio… ¿no te gusta Resident evil? * Se pone a llorar* Piers, Albert Wesker y yo no morimos para esto…

Chris: Otra vez está llorando ¡Demonios hagan algo! No lo soporto…

**Stacy Adler:**

Chris Redfield: Así es, soy Chris Redfield y vengo aquí, obligado por las autoras, para agradecerte por los reviews...*Ary y Vidian lo miran con desapruebo* No...quiero decir, ellas no me obligaron, ellas no me tratan como esclavo, ¿por qué piensas eso? Ellas son tan amorosas y atentas. *traga saliva* Bien, en nombre de las autoras y de todos los personajes de la saga, agradecemos los comentarios que has dejado a nuestras cartas, no esperábamos reacciones y mucho menos unas en donde ustedes se rieran, se supone que nos estábamos quejando y...

Ary Lee: ¡Muy bien, Chris! *le tapa la boca* ¿por qué no vamos con el resto de los chicos y convivimos un poco, eh?

Chris: ¡No, el sótano no!

**Siekavizza:**

Alfred Ashford: Las nerds de Vidian y Ary son unas vagas, demasiado flojas para responder ellas mismas a los reviews de su fic, es más, las muy perezosas todavía ni siquiera han publicado mi carta y me piden el favor de responder ¡ashhh! Las odio, pero tú no tienes la culpa de que ellas sean así, he notado que has comentado casi todas las cartas, en serio, esas tipas deberían agradecerte de rodillas toda la atención que les has dedicado. Gracias por tenerles tanta paciencia a ese par de locas, oye una pregunta ¿te gusta Ricky Martín? ¡Yo lo amo!

* * *

**Némesis: STARS, STARS... STAAARS!**

**(Traducción: No se preocupen si su respuesta no está aquí, más adelante se abrirá otro espacio para responder a los que falten)**

**STARS!**


	16. Jessica Sherawat

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

Queridos escritores de FanFiction:

No tan queridos en realidad. Debería estar encargándome de esto de manera personal, nada que un buen tiro en la cabeza no pueda solucionar, pero… no se preocupen, tengo asuntos más importantes que arreglar antes que estar haciéndome cargo de mequetrefes como ustedes, por eso es que les estoy enviando esta porquería de carta, así que los dejaré vivir por ahora ¡Vamos aprovechen! dróguense, tengan sexo y escuchen mucho rock and roll.

¿Saben? No comprendo por qué hablan tan mal de mí en sus historias, no soy una santa y me encanta no serlo, pero digo, quien esté libre de pecado que lance la primera piedra, ¿no? En fin, creo que ustedes nunca me entenderán, soy demasiada mujer para unos nenitos y nenitas que sólo se dedican a inventar fics en donde yo soy más malvada que Maléfica y Cruella De Vil juntas.

Sin embargo, al punto que quiero llegar, no es precisamente al odio que me profesan, sino que… me preocupa bastante que piensen que vivo enamorada de Chris Redfield, niños y niñas (porque adultos definitivamente no son), les voy a explicar que por él no siento absolutamente nada romántico, solamente me quería ganar su confianza para llevar a cabo mis planes, y bueno, quizás tener una plática de alcoba post sexo, pero eso no significa que me haya obsesionado con ganarme su amor o algo por el estilo. Aunque, si se comunican con él, podrían decirle que se perdió algo bastante placentero, es que en serio, chicos, aquí entre nos; el tipo es el hombre más lerdo que haya conocido en mi jodida vida, únicamente me faltó andar desnuda para enviarle señales, tal vez es cierto eso que dicen de la relación gay entre Redfield y el fallecido Piers Nivans. De ser así, sería un verdadero desperdicio, pues creo que Chris tiene un trasero bastante apetecible.

Jill Valentine me parece que está demasiado sobrevalorada, no deseo asesinarla ni nada parecido, me es indiferente lo que a ella le ocurra, hasta le tengo lastima, no debe haber sido bonito estar en las manos de Albert Wesker tanto tiempo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, esa puede irse al mismísimo infierno al igual que todos ustedes.

¿Sería mucho pedir que alguien hiciera un fic en donde no solamente soy la mujer más perra de todas las bitches del planeta?

Si no quieren no importa, de todas maneras dicen que mala hierba nunca muere y tendrán muchos años más para soportarme, porque les guste o no, yo también soy un personaje más de Resident evil.

Ah, y por favor, no hagan fics melosos entre Parker y yo, primero que baje unos diez kilos.

Sinceramente, Jessica Sherawat.

* * *

**Una carta más ha llegado a nuestras manos, y esta vez fue el turno de Jessica para decirnos lo que piensa, mejor dicho para quejarse como el resto de personajes que sólo han hecho eso xD**

**No habíamos publicado cartas porque estabamos de vacaciones, no crean que es porque se nos acabaron las ideas, eh, ni crean...**

**En fin, agradecemos mucho que se pasen por aquí y lean estas cartitas. Por supuesto muchas, muchas gracias a quienes nos agregan en sus alertas y a quienes nos ponen en sus favoritos. Nos encanta que les encante.**

**Gracias a todos quienes nos dejan review, los personajes ya están trabajando en responder sus comentarios.**


	17. Alfred Ashford

**Disclaimer: Tanto Resident Evil como los personajes pertenecen a Capcom.**

* * *

_**By: Ary Lee & Vidian.**_

_**Cartas a FanFiction**_

A los escritores de FanFiction:

Primero que nada, he de decirles que para alguien como yo es muy desagradable hacer este tipo de cosas para gente como ustedes, deberían sentirse afortunados. Soy un distinguido miembro de la gran familia Ashford, y aunque ustedes sean personas comunes y corrientes, estoy seguro que están al tanto de mi insigne apellido. Mi abuelo, Edward Ashford, fue uno de los fundadores de la reconocida empresa farmacéutica: Umbrella Inc.

No escribí esto para hablar de todos los logros que hemos tenido en la familia porque eso ya todo el mundo debe saberlo, además de que en el fondo guardo un poco de humildad. Si escribo esto es con la única intención de hacerles saber lo vulgares que se ven escribiendo este tipo de historias poco cultas; créanme, les estoy haciendo un favor.

Y no, no crean que estoy indignado de que casi no existan fics dedicados a mi hermana o a mí, es más, agradezco infinitamente que no hayan demasiadas historias en donde se nos involucre. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, quizás deberían tenernos más consideración a la hora de crear uno de sus ordinarios relatos. Tanto Alexia como yo somos personajes importantísimos; sus historias tendrían que ser un tributo a la dinastía Ashford.

Ahora bien, no tengo ninguna clase de amor enfermizo hacia Alexia, ni pretendía ser como ella —aunque tuviera un cabello estupendo y una piel de envidia— No suplanté su identidad, ni nada que sea de su incumbencia. Pueden meterse en sus propios asuntos. Si la chica pelirroja esa, que es igual de común que ustedes, les dijo que yo tenía serios problemas de personalidad, está loca. No le hagan caso, yo soy muy macho. Esa odiosa de Claire les contó mal la versión, seguro que inventó una historia a su conveniencia. No crean nada de lo que les diga, ella ni siquiera sabía quién era yo.

¿Pueden creerlo? No sabía quiénes eran los Ashford.

¡Es realmente indignante!

Es todo lo que tengo que decir, ustedes no son personas con quienes debería tener trato.

Atentamente, Alfred Ashford.

PD: Si Claire no les dijo nada, sólo olviden lo que mencioné acerca de los problemas de personalidad.

* * *

**Muy bien, aquí tenemos al fin la carta de Alfred-elmuymacho-Ashford **

**Mil gracias, chicos, por el apoyo que le han dado a este fic. No se preocupen, nos estamos haciendo cargo de que los personajes respondan a sus reviews lo antes posible, por supuesto todo bajo respeto y buenos tratos. No se dañó a ningún personaje en la elaboración de este fic. **

**Mientras tanto agradecemos de forma general a quienes han leído el fic y a quienes han dejado sus maravillosos reviews. **

**Nos leemos pronto **


End file.
